


Honey Monster

by awaycatwogua



Series: 4 means 4ever [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaycatwogua/pseuds/awaycatwogua
Summary: Harry, HR, and Savitar lost in the speed force.Story From Kyu's idea.





	Honey Monster

Harry和HR总是叫他Barr。  
来自于时间闭环的陈旧名字，褪去了速度之神的冰蓝色锋利光线，尾音被年长的男人们，伴着铁锈色的血腥味，含在唇齿间，犹如无上的珍宝。

破碎的珍宝。

 

Harry一直都知道Barr在性爱里总是有点疯癫。  
Barr——或者Savitar，Harry——或者HR，名字在这种时刻显得尤为重要。

HR带来的完美计划救下了Iris的性命，而极速之神失去了对贤者石的精密控制。破碎的宝石在走火的神速力爆炸中化为烟尘，Harry在那瞬间下意识地扑上蓝色的重甲，和HR一起，将锋利的金属爪牙死死地护在身下。  
那种潜意识里的本能，像是流水，像是冰蓝色的奇异蜜糖，像是古旧的记忆，像是脆弱的血肉之躯，挡在坚不可摧的金属之前。

 

然后HR感觉到那些金属流动起来。  
冰蓝色的金属在哭泣，那些痛苦的振动带着毁天灭地的共鸣，将三个男人细密的圈绕。  
Savitar的战衣在融化，在自毁，在重新构筑。Barr用尽全力重塑了战衣，将他们隔绝在风暴中心，直到神速力的怒火平息。  
然后HR意识到，他们找不到回家的路了。

 

Barr在性爱里，从来不止有点疯癫。  
那些性爱，总带着血与火的气味，和分量十足的挫败感。他们一次一次，在这梦境般的神速力宇宙中，尝试着划破那些看不见的壁垒。  
然后享受着一次又一次的失败，一次又一次的争吵，一次又一次的斗殴，再到一次又一次的，绝望至极的性爱。

 

Barr在性爱里，从来没时间褪去全部的战甲。  
他被Harry按在HR的怀里狠操。喜欢桦木鼓棒的骗子，指间总是带着细密柔和的硬茧，轻柔地，耐心地，一次次摩擦过他的颈动脉，带着蜜糖般的狠戾，在瘢痕组织和完好皮肤连接的位置缱绻。那是Barr最敏感的部分，火吻后的迟钝麻木，与血脉的清晰搏动交织，在年长男人富有技巧的舔吻噬啜之间，将他一次次推上高潮的边缘，再跌落，再推高，永远不让他轻易满足，直到将他逼到疯癫。  
Harry几乎按不住被性爱逼疯的小豹子。他可以操他一整天，任由他从尖利的嘲讽到含混的咒骂，听着那些淌着毒汁的声音变得沙哑，变得无力，变得像是淌着鲜血的砂纸相互摩擦。而他甚至还没有开始，结实的背脊就已经被Barr抓到鲜血淋漓。HR结实的手臂也困不住怀里的年轻男人，他只好借着自己的鲜血作为润滑，狠狠操进Barr尚未敞开的身体里。  
Barr的下颌关节被带着薄茧的手指捏开，防止在激烈的性爱中失神咬伤舌肌。来不及吞咽的液体顺着烧伤的瘢痕滑下，在高热的颈项肌肤间，被HR吸吮成红色蝴蝶般的痕迹。Harry沉重的抽插带着乖戾的阴郁，像是桦木鼓棒的鞭打，每次都在同一条蔷薇色的血痕上精确重复。而在后穴稳定的性爱节奏中，Barr的大腿肌肉在颤抖，在挣扎，在享受着身后男人的阴茎，在骑乘着腿间的进犯。HR的抽插和鞭笞一样稳定，每次进犯都着落在最细腻敏感的皮肤上，那一处隐秘的烧伤瘢痕，是某次性爱中带着仪式感的标记和归属的证明。

每次起伏之间，Barr的记忆都更加清晰。  
他记得HR带着薄茧的手指，将黑色的皮革覆盖在他单侧失明的眼睛上，后脑缚紧的绳索和皮革细腻的触感，在他烧伤的瘢痕上停滞，那静止感比摩擦更叫他发疯。Harry的枪口在他皮肤上滑动，带着后腰皮肤的热度，和HR手制的香甜奶油，在赤裸的腹部皮肤上，留下蜜糖般淫糜可口的白痕。  
他记得在桦木鼓棒的鞭打下，那些生理性的泪水从皮革后方滑落的触感，带着高热的，丝丝缕缕的心痒。冷腥的金属借着香甜的润滑闯入后穴，带着Harry特有的稳定节奏，他悚然一惊，无法克制自己幻想那些更加血腥的折磨。  
然后Harry在他腿间开枪。  
他记得Harry在他股间精确的射击手感，记得子弹出膛瞬间的温热，擦过腿甲的速度，冰蓝色金属的共振和曼妙的波动。  
他记得弹壳落地的瞬间，伴着清脆的敲击声，HR的鼓棒引导着Harry的枪支，将刚射击过的高温枪口，直接按压在大腿根部敏感的皮肤上。

 

Barr在那烙印般的瞬间高潮了。  
蜜糖般的精液擦过冰蓝色的金属，落在小腹上，和那些记忆中香甜的奶油混在一起，被年长的男人们缱绻的舔吻卷入口中。  
他在Harry的唇舌间，尝到那些记忆中的香甜，和自己带着麝香气味的精液。HR带着薄茧的手指照料着他射精后的阴茎，将他逼进高潮后过度敏感的痛楚之中，让他在Harry窒息般的亲吻中，无法停止哭泣和抽搐。

 

他们身陷时间的囹圄。  
失神的年轻男人蜷起脚趾，收紧每一束肌肉，像一匹性格暴虐的野马，又像是最英俊残忍的骑手，被挟持在年长男人们赤裸的身体之间，享用过度性爱后的昏迷。  
他们迷失在神速力的尽头。  
Harry亲吻着Barr失明的眼睛，薄唇擦过那些起伏的瘢痕，又回到那失焦的角膜，犹如漫天坠星的夜空，犹如被折去双翼，失去心智的堕落之子。  
HR带着薄茧的手指，划过抽搐着无法闭合的后穴，指尖沾染着一缕蜜糖般的精液，带着桦木的清香，轻轻按在Barr腿间的烙印上。

他们变成了那些泛黄的古旧传说里，失去家园，无法恢复人形的怪物。  
破碎的，蜜糖般珍贵的怪物。  
甜美的，只属于彼此的怪物。


End file.
